


LA PRIMERA VEZ

by faraday160



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday160/pseuds/faraday160
Summary: well, really just their first sexual encounter
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Kudos: 3





	LA PRIMERA VEZ

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote thisin sanish, but hey, google translator is not THAT bad

LA PRIMERA VEZ 

Daryl lo notaba desde hacía tiempo. Cada vez se sentaba más cerca. Cada vez le miraba más a los ojos. Cada vez le hablaba menos. Cada vez le sonreía más.   
Joder.   
No le preguntaba nada. Me está dando tiempo para decir que no. Daryl le miraba de reojo y luego miraba al horizonte. Como si masticara sus problemas en vez de un maldito cigarrillo. Pero lo que rumiaba era qué hacer: dar un paso más o retroceder.   
Joder.   
Pero no dijo nada.   
Pasaban los meses. Leían. Salían, hacían las rondas, dormían. Buscaban.   
Pasaron dos años. 

Era mediodía. Un día bonito. Por una vez un poco de puta tranquilidad. Sentados en la mesa de un picnic en el monte, las botas en un banco. No hacía nada de frío. Habían comido bien por una vez esa semana. Perro a sus pies.   
Joder, hasta hacía sol. 

Jesús se había recostado hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos. La cara hacia el cielo. Sonreía. Y Daryl miraba, claro. Como para no mirar.   
Su mente le decía vete. Su polla, quédate. Más o menos.   
Y Jesús le mira, claro. Los ojos azules verdes entre tanto verde. Y el sol. El puto sol.   
El cabrón sabe que algo hay, ¿no? Tiene que saberlo, porque le mira así, y se inclina.   
Daryl, le dice. Pero casi no se le oye. Se acerca más.   
Y llega el miedo, como un filo, como un agua helada. Una arcada apenas contenida. Daryl se baja de la mesa como un resorte. Con el puño en el estómago. La cremallera se le clava. Se va.   
Afuera, a donde sea.   
Lejos.  
Encuentra una piedra bonita al borde del río. La tira. Perro, cógela, le dice. Y Perro va. Se quita mierda de debajo de las uñas con una ramita. Arrasca a Perro. Perro bueno, le dice. Se saca la bota del pie izquierdo y la sacude. Tenía arena. Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, se dice. Vuelve y dile que no, joder. Sé un hombre. Ten huevos.   
Lo que tiene es ganas de vomitar.   
Pero vuelve. 

Jesus está recogiendo su mochila, guardando la pistola y su taza. Las navajas en sus caderas, cruzadas. No le mira pero le siente. Mejor recogemos pronto, Daryl. Anochece enseguida.  
Daryl no responde, se le acerca por detrás. Quiere coger aire para decirle mira, sólo amigos. No es mi rollo. Algo así.   
Pero luego Jesús se da la vuelta y lo ve. La decepción en sus ojos. La rabia, la vergüenza. La impotencia.   
El dolor. Los ojos se le han vuelto opacos.   
Con eso sí que no puede. 

Paul… se acerca a él. Jesús mira al suelo, al perro, al banco. A cualquier parte menos a él. Teníamos que haber salido hace una hora, nos va a pillar la noche en  
Paul.   
Qué  
Lo siento  
No hay nada que sentir, Daryl. Está bien.   
Daryl se muerde el labio.   
No pasa nada.   
Daryl se mastica el labio. Tiene que decir algo antes de hacerse sangre.   
Estás enfadado.   
Sorpresa en su cara. Negación. Qué. No. Joder, por qué iba a estar enfadado, Daryl. Yo,… resopla. Se lleva las manos a los ojos, a la frente. Al pelo. No sé. Las manos a las caderas. Es que. Se mira las uñas. No sé.  
Paul Jesús Rovia se ha quedado sin palabras. Los ojos humedecidos. Daryl lo abraza.   
Nunca se han abrazado.   
Paul da un paso atrás pero le para la mesa.   
A él nunca nadie le ha abrazado así, como de verdad.

Daryl no le deja ir, le agarra todavía más fuerte. Le coge la cabeza y la hunde contra su cuello. Apoya su cabeza contra la suya. Está bien, le dice. Le acaricia la espalda como para calmarlo.   
Paul se siente como el canario que ha caído en las fauces del gato. Uno grande y negro.   
Lo siento, Daryl, susurra.   
Shhh, está bien. El abrazo se alarga.   
Paul se dice por lo menos tendré esto, y se hunde contra su cuello, su ancho pecho, sus caderas. Respira con él. Le respira a él.   
Pasan como veinte segundos, o una eternidad. 

Y luego todo se precipita.   
La manaza que le acariciaba la espalda suavemente baja hasta su pantalón ya no tan delicadamente. Le estruja contra él. Daryl ha separado las piernas y Paul se deja atrapar entre paredes de brazos y muslos y esa dureza incandescente.   
Jadean entre punzadas de deseo. Paul le está haciendo guarradas en el cuello. Le está volviendo loco. Se frotan como perros.   
Joder, dice Daryl. Le besa en la boca, una mano en la nuca, la otra en el culo. Le mete la lengua. Paul gime y se la lame. Sólo se dejan para coger aire a bocanadas. Daryl no ha tenido una erección así en su vida. 

Me vuelves loco, le dice.   
¿Yo a ti?  
Joder, ven aquí.   
Se vuelven a besar.   
Fóllame.   
Daryl no sabe si es un ruego o una orden. Vale.   
Jesús se da la vuelta, las manos en la mesa. Se sube las correas de sus navajas. Se baja un poco el pantalón verde caqui. Le mira. Le acaricia la polla y las pelotas con la mano derecha. Ven, le dice.   
Daryl va. Tienes algo con lo que…   
Tengo vaselina, toma.   
Se pone un poco. Se acerca y le pone también a él. Le muerde el cuello mientras lo hace. Me pones burro, le dice.   
Jesús jadea. 

Al principio no entra. Está demasiado gorda, joder. Pero no parece que el pequeño karate kid le tenga miedo. Vamos, tú empuja.   
Lo consigue entre sudores y la certeza casi total de que no va aguantar ni medio segundo más. Pero lo consigue. Paul deja salir todo el aire de su cuerpo, se dobla hacia delante, como vencido. Deja escapar un bufido a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer. Joder, dice.   
Te hago daño.   
No, sólo... espera un poco. Jadeos. Tú espera un poco.   
Vale. Qué va a hacer. Nota cómo la carne del otro se relaja a su alrededor. Menos mal porque estaba ya para reventar.   
Pon más vaselina. La pone.   
Ahora, poco a poco, suave.   
Se la mete y saca muy despacio. Resopla. Quiere aguantar. Si se va a follar a un tío, le va a follar pero que bien.   
Jesús sigue jadeando, pero ahora al ritmo que marcan las caderas de Daryl. Nunca ha tenido una polla así. Nunca un hombre así. Nunca un placer así.   
Estás bien.   
Sí, sigue.   
Mhhh.

Pasan unos minutos. Los brazos potentes de Daryl tienen a Paul abrazado por la cintura, los dedos clavados en su carne prieta. Va aumentando el ritmo. Está bien así. Sí. Vale. Sigue. Sí. Joder. Sí.   
Antes de todo esto sólo cuatro veces se ha dejado follar Jesús: dos por ser imbécil y no decir que no. Las otras dos con condón. La última estuvo casi bien. Luego sólo sus dedos muy de vez en cuando. Bueno, esto es otra cosa.   
Joder, Daryl. 

El ritmo sigue aumentando aunque lentamente. Daryl se da la vuelta y se apoya él contra la mesa, dejando a Paul libertad de movimiento. Le tiene casi sentado en su regazo. Comienzan un nuevo movimiento. La mano izquierda de Daryl le abre el pantalón, le busca la polla. La encuentra. La acaricia. Con la derecha le acaricia los testículos mientras le sigue follando.   
Está bien, piensa. Joder, está de puta madre. Cómo he sido tan gilipollas.   
Paul casi está recostado sobre él, gira el cuello, se besan en la boca otra vez. Con lengua. Juegan a chupársela el uno al otro. Las caderas frenéticas chocan. El pene de Jesús está tan rígido, tan a punto. Gime ya sin reparos. No puede esperar más, necesita correrse. Apoya sus manos en los muslos de Daryl buscando anclaje, algo sólido a lo que aferrarse. Observa casi sin ver su pene apareciendo y desapareciendo entre sus dedazos, ya mojados. Esa polla cavando a fuego una tumba de placer en su culo. Cree que grita pero no sabe. Vienen los espasmos y duran una eternidad.   
La petite morte, le llaman los franceses. Con razón, piensa. No pensaba que me iba a gustar tanto. Es este hombre, que… ufff, no sabe qué pensar ya. 

Cuando se recupera un poco y consigue incorporarse se gira y abraza a Daryl, que espera entre confundido y anhelante. Le besa la boca, el cuello. Le acaricia con las dos manos.   
Sí, le dice. Sus pulgares masajean la base de su polla mientras el resto de sus dedos rastrillan los huevos por abajo. Sí, le dice, le sigue besando, tocando. Cómo me pones, le susurra húmedo al oído.   
Daryl se siente como un toro en celo. Ya no podría parar aunque su vida fuera en ello. Se abraza a su cuello y se deja tocar. Abre las piernas un poco.   
Joder, nadie le ha tocado así nunca. Esto no lo ha visto en las pelis porno. Le está tocando con deseo, pero también como con… cariño.  
Puede ser. Está de puta madre.   
Te gusta.   
Mmhh.   
Eso es un sí.   
Sí, joder.   
Una risita contra su cuello. Su lengua otra vez. Otro beso. La mano masajeando sus huevos, el puño masturbando su polla.   
A mí también me gusta, Daryl.   
Mmhh.   
Quieres correrte.   
Sí, joder.   
Espera un poco. Y sigue atormentándolo.   
Ahora ya no puede más y esto ya… pasa de castaño oscuro.   
Joder, Paul.   
Qué.   
Bufido.   
¿Qué?   
Resopla. No… no puedo…   
Sí puedes, la lengua otra vez en su boca. Se chupa un dedo, lo lleva abajo otra vez, a su polla ya a punto de reventar. Ahora su mano izquierda le machaca pero que bien, y un dedo húmedo le acaricia… ahí.   
Joder, Paul.   
Ssshhh. Le besa, pero no para. Nunca ha sentido nada igual.   
Joder, noo...   
¿No? sus dedos dejan de fantasmear alrededor de su… eso.   
No, joder… dios, ¡sigue!   
Vale. Y le vuelve a morder en el cuello, a masajear su pene y su…   
Se corre como un animal, gruñendo. Para no chillar. Se agarra con una mano a la mesa y con la otra a Jesús, que todavía lo empuña. No ha visto nunca a nadie correrse así. Tanto, durante tantas embestidas. Joder. Se les doblan a ambos un poco las rodillas.   
Pasan unos minutos. Se recomponen. 

No se atreven a mirarse. Se miran un poco. Se ríen. Una risa nerviosa.   
Joer, Rovia. Me van a salir moratones en el cuello.   
Los llamábamos chupones en el insti.   
Se ríen.   
A mí me van a salir también. Y no sólo en el cuello.   
Déjame ver. Jesús se acerca, estira la cabeza. Daryl sujeta con una mano su mentón hacia el lado contrario y con la otra el hombro, con suavidad.   
Pues sí, le dice. Joder.   
Seguro que me salen también en los lados, mira. Se levanta la camisa para ver. Y ahí están todos sus dedazos marcados en rojo. Su cuerpo tan estrecho y nervudo. Daryl siente otra vez el deseo. Se agacha y lame cada marca. Besa cada huella. A Paul se le escapa otra risita nerviosa.   
Se abrazan. Descansan. Se lavan un poco con un trapo y el agua del río. 

Luego se van. Ya es de noche cuando llegan al refugio. Cenan algo de pan y queso. Daryl hace la primera guardia. Ve que Paul vuelve del río, empapado, tiritando, el pelo goteando. Pero qué haces. Quieres pillar una pulmonía o qué.   
Sólo he ido a darme un baño.   
Joder Paul, hace frío para eso. Te quieres poner malo o qué.   
Jesús le mira con un mirada extraña. Se le acerca. La diferencia de altura no le amedrenta. Le mira a los ojos. Joder, Dixon, te dejo follarme una vez y ya te crees con derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Esto no va a funcionar así. No necesito una madre, gracias.   
Se sostienen la mirada. Lo que sea, dice Daryl, por decir algo. Se ha quedado de piedra. No se lo puede quitar de la cabeza en toda la noche. 

Al desayuno están callados los dos. Daryl nunca ha visto ese lado de Paul. Ese lado frío y oscuro. ¿Estaba antes ahí o ha sido por lo que ha pasado? Que me jodan si lo sé, piensa.   
Perdóname, Daryl.   
Lo ha dicho casi en un susurro, pero lo ha oído. Le mira, y espera a que siga hablando.   
Jesús baja la cabeza, nervioso. Perdona, Daryl, no sé por qué te hablé así ayer.   
Silencio. Daryl le mira y Paul se mira las manos, los dedos, las botas, el cuchillo. Resopla. Realmente no sé por qué te dije eso.   
Vale.   
¿Vale?   
Sí.   
¿Sí?   
Sí. Duda, le da la mano, se la coge, la acaricia con el pulgar.  
Vale. Se levanta y se peina con los dedos el pelo en una coleta baja. Le mira. Hasta dónde tenemos que ir hoy.  
Daryl piensa por un momento. Estaría bien llegar al cruce del tren. La casa es segura. Pasamos allí la noche y mañana a la tienda esa de maquinaria.   
Bien.   
Vamos.   
Se levanta. Le mira. Le abraza suavemente. Paul se sobresalta. No soy el único con problemas de socialización y confianza, piensa Daryl, pero no dice nada. Le besa suavemente el pelo.   
Sí, vamos.


End file.
